happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet 4: Laser of Fate -- Chapter 4: Disaster Strikes
(2016) Erik and all of the others of new Emperor Land were in tears, the song really got to them. Sophia came to Erik to see Mumble. “Hey there, Mumble.” “Hello, thanks for the song.” “It's okay, I think.” “It does get confusing, with the whole time thing, not to mention of the fact of knowing which Mumble you're talking about.” “I know--” “Mumble, are you going to finish the aurora walk, your parents may start to worry.” Erik interrupted “It's okay Erik, I told them I would be here for a bit, so there's no rush. But I should be going.” Mumble reassured. As Mumble was leaving, he went past the security room, Erik noticed this, of course. “Mumble, that room, what is it?” “I guess that's the security room, not much in there.” “Can you go in to see?” “Okay, but only out of your request.” Mumble opened the door, he was expecting just a few buttons and maybe a chair or two, but what intrigued him was the fact that there were screens, looking at what was outside. Erik knew this stuff already, so he told Mumble what he knew. “Mumble, you know those screens?” “Yes...” “Well, they show you what is outside, you can move the cameras with that joystick there.” “Well done, captain obvious.” Mumble said sarcastically, he already knew that part. He moved one of the cameras, labelled '17b', so that he could see the ocean, he then moved another camera, 15a, to see the sky. “Mumble, you know there's not much in the sky.” “I know, I was just seeing the time of day. Looks like it's coming to nightfall.” Erik was looking at what 17b was showing, he then looked at 15a and noticed something, something he didn't expect. “Mumble, you know, how the moon is near the horizon?” “Yes... What about it?” “Look on camera 15a and tell me what you see.” Mumble looked to find that the moon wasn't near the horizon, it was at about 45 degrees, and it was visibly moving. What happened next was not normal: the ground started to rumble. Looking back at 17b, Mumble noticed that the sea was retreating. “Erik, have you ever seen the sea go down?” “Not that I know of--” It was then he looked at the camera and saw what Mumble was seeing. “Mumble, does this security room have anything for defence?” “No, why? Is this a bad thing?” “You could say, it's a very bad thing.” Erik then noticed a piece of equipment near Mumble, he recognised it to be a seismometer, a tool used to see how bad earthquakes were, and it was recording a very big one. “Magnitude 6.8 on the Richter scale.” “What are you talking about?” “That tool right next to you, it measures earthquakes, and its reading a 6.8. Well now its a 7.2.” “Let me guess--” “Very bad. By the way, how much do you think the roof of the museum can withstand?” “I don't know, a lot.” “Hopefully, because you're in for one more thing.” “And what would that be?” “A tidal wave.” Mumble looked onto camera 17b to see a massive wall of water heading for the Museum. Erik knew he couldn't help physically, even Atticus was scared, and Erik saw the look. “Atticus, are you scared?” “No, I'm just feeing sorry for Mumble right now.” “Which one?” “Both.” “What's going on you two, I was just with Alex and I was wondering where you were.” Bo said, it was then she saw Mumble ducking under the desk for shelter. “Mumble, what's going on--” She was interrupted by a loud banging, screeching sound, coming from Mumbles side. It was half an hour before the earthquake stopped and the tsunami had passed. (2106) The disaster was over, Mumble got himself up after some time had past. Erik was so relieved. “Mumble, are you alright?” “Yes, I'm alright.” “Thank the Great 'Guin. I was really worried then.” “I know the feeling. I should really get out of here.” “Could you check to see if everything's alright first?” “Fine.” Mumble got out of the room, and into the Museum, other than some snow fall, nothing really happened, Mumble just put two on two and came to know that the roof was very tough. The elevator itself was alright, it was when he got out that he could see the difference, where there was once a peninsula that stretched a few kilometres, there was now just a bay. Mumble looked to the sky to see the moon was just over him. “Erik, do you think this all has to do with the moon?” “It's possible, but how its moving like this baffles me.” “You're not the only one--” A huge bang caused Mumble to fall over. “What was that?” Erik said in panic “I think it came from that.” Mumble was pointing at a fireball, falling to the ground, it landed just a few hundred meters from him. Luckily the falling object wasn't big enough so that the explosion reached him. But it was big enough to send a dust cloud at him, Mumble chocked for a bit as the dust started to settle down. What came out surprised both of them, the falling object was in-fact a spaceship, now a wrecked one of course, and a person was coming out, somehow, he survived. Startled, Mumble walked backwards, the man noticed this. “Hey, come back please, I mean no harm.” “No harm, you came in from a fireball of death.” “Mumble, the translator.” “Oh sorry, okay, I said 'No harm, You came in from a fireball of death from who knows where, and some how survived'.” “Oh, I see you already know of my ship that crashed, I was just passing by when I noticed the moon was in an odd position, I tried to go in for a closer look, but then something shot at me, and I came tumbling down. My names Andrew, and you are...?” “Mumble, Mumble Happy feet.” Mumble said with slight poshness “Erik, Erik Happy Feet.” Erik also said. “I guess my grandfather was right when he was talking about you.” “Oh that Mumble, no, I'm his quadruple great grandson.” “And I'm Mumble's son.” “Which one?” “The other Mumble, this is already confusing.” “Agreed, say, why are you here?” “I was going on the aurora walk and I decided to stay a bit at the Museum of Emperor Land, when all of a sudden a big earthquake and a huge tidal wave comes in and nearly destroys the place.” “Oh my, well, shouldn't you be going back to new Emperor Land, you need to know if your friends are still alive.” It was then the Mumble started to worry. “Oh my 'Guin, you're right. Lets get going.” Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff